The Saltwater Room
by Mello Love
Summary: Dahlia Livingston, pushed to the edge, wants nothing more than to escape to Neverland. After jumping off that edge, she awakens next to the Blue Lagoon, to a journey she never would have dreamed of. M for later Chapters. ACTIVE UPDATES!


**The Saltwater Room: INTRO**

_Waves beat against the cold concrete ledge, and she could feel herself falling asleep…she knew she shouldn't have jumped, that it wasn't in the slightest way fair to anyone who ever loved her…but then again, who would that be?_

* * *

><p>It was really remarkable, to Dahlia Livingston, how cruel some humans were really capable of being. She pulled slender fingers through her hair absently, ignoring the harsh criticisms<p>

from her tutor of her lackadaisical effort at her schoolwork, and of her completely foolish, particularly stupid works of fiction, in which she ran away to far off places, finding new and

safer places than the one she currently existed in.

Her father, fingers interlaced into a rather ominous arch, listened intently to the tutors words, noting each enhanced, articulated syllable the woman managed to spit out at his

daughter. He had been like this most all of his life, particularly so after the abrupt death of his wife. Dahlia's birth was illegitimate, and he only cared for her to the extent of keeping

her educated and keeping her taken care of and out of his hair. It had always been so, ever since the day she was born. However, this foolishness with her schoolwork was

absolutely irresponsible and ridiculous. _'I've fed her, clothed her, given her a safe haven, even when she refused to go to public school. And this is how she repays me? By disrespecting her _

_teacher, and bringing her foul temper into my study?' _As he continued to think, his face became a darker shade of red, slowly to a certain puce color.

"And if I must say, she might be articulate, but she may as well be an articulate peasant with her effort at attaining a proper education! I won't stand for-," Robert, for that was

Dahlia's father's name, stood abruptly, cutting the tutor's words off as he did so. Extending his index finger toward the door, his head tilted at an odd angle, he silently ordered the

tutor to leave. A brief moments pause was all it took for her to realize that this was an extremely odd and uncharacteristic move on Mr. Livingston's part.

Dahlia continued staring out the window to the left of the study, a strand of her dark auburn hair curled around her ring finger. She never even saw him approach, before his hand

was wrenching her out of the cushioned loveseat, and throwing her to the ground in a silent, unwavering fury, the likes of which she had never seen before.

* * *

><p>She stood above the Thames, clutching at her dress which billowed around her, mutely. Her ears, cheeks, and nose were all red with cold, and her eyes were shut against the cold<p>

breeze moving around her. She inhaled silently, tracing her fingers over raised bruises, and over the swollen flesh on her arms.

She knelt gently, tracing her fingers down and along the side of her thighs, wishing that she couldn't feel the scabby lines from the coat hangers, wishing she didn't know who

caused them, and really, truly, wishing she were somewhere far, far away…somewhere like the Neverland she had dreamt of, somewhere safe in a forest where no one was near

enough to cause you pain nor pleasure.

She stood again, exhaling. She had never known longing such as this, this unbearable torment. With all her heart, wanting one, singular thing: to be in Neverland.

With that one elusive dream in mind, she tip-toed to the edge, and jumped, imagining crystalline blue waters of the Lagoon in her dreams, instead of the murky sludge of the

Thames.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Current, Continuous, and Future Readers,<em>

_I've jumped back into the writing pit. This story is going somewhere brilliant, I promise. Just give me a chance, and I'll take you to the Saltwater Room with me, Dahlia, and Captain Hook. And you'll love it._

_Just a few notes, however. It is only rated M for later chapters, since I do plan on some intense romantic scenes. The way I judge it-If I wouldn't, say, have one of my friends my age read it straight from my hands, then I mark it as M for Mature. But it isn't say, erotica. I don't and won't go into explicit detail in any way, shape, or form. I just tend to use lots of imagery in my writing, so I'd like you all to be prepared._

_I look forward to opening up my little world to you all!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mello Love3_


End file.
